KoopaWorks/History
2011 Since June 10, 2011, the release of Geoshea World: The Movie. KoopaWorks was found by Nadjib M. and owned by Viacom. However, didn't use a logo until the year after that time (2012). 2012 In January 1, 2012, TimeWarner buys KoopaWorks and a logo was made. Which shows the former Koopatroopaman next to the yellow text that says it's company's name. 2013 In March 5, 2013, KoopaWorks releases it's first show: The Koopatroopaman Showhttps://scratch.mit.edu/studios/369996/ which airs on Koopatroopaman Studios Network. The company produces the show along with many companies such as FlowerAnimations. 2014 In 29th January 2014, KoopaWorks releases its first feature film The Koopatroopaman Movie which is based on the company's first show. The company also made a film company which is named KoopaWorks Films which produces the movie along with Quarter Productions (a company which is also found by KoopaWorks and formerly shared with DreamWorks), while Warner Bros. Pictures (a film company founded by TimeWarner, while the founder of the film company owns KoopaWorks too since 2012) distributes the film. The film was mostly given positive reviews on IMDB and Rotten Tomatoes. The film achieved a "fresh" of the tomatometer, a 9.2/10, a 98% and 275 fresh reviews, however 6 rotten reviews from Rotten Tomatoes after the release. 2015 In 2015, KoopaWorks joins forces with SammyWorks, FelipeWorks, RandomWorks, DiscoveryWorks,FireWorks and more companies to create a joint-venture company called ScratchWorkshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68653588/. KoopaWorks starts produces more than one movies and shows. Sooner, TimeWarner and DreamWorks shares the companyhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68652546/ (while DreamWorks donates $10 million to TimeWarner and KoopaWorks) so it can be a joint venture of the two companies. KoopaWorks makes two spin-offs of The Koopatroopaman Show called Koopatroopaman TV, which is currently airing and The Koopatroopaman Team, which is cancelled due to a copyright strike from Glass Ball Productions On August 3, 2015, Darren Throop, the founder of Entertainment One and Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, announced that Alliance Films is now revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/72183410/. It was also revived by NBCUniversal. On August 1, 2015, Bob Iger, the current CEO of The Walt Disney Company, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks, Chance S., the founder of RandomWorks and Rupert Murdoch, the founder of 21st Century Fox, announced that Caravan Pictures will be revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/73984832/ in August 21, 2015. On August 24th, 2015, Thomas Rothman, the CEO of Sony Pictures, Samuel Kosch, the Founder of SammyWorks, Nadjib M., the Founder of KoopaWorks, and Marc Lacan, the CEO of Pathé announced that Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International is now revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74003204/. In August 25, 2015, it was confirmed that 21st Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment has bought KoopaWorks to share with DreamWorks and TimeWarner for $65,000,000. It was also confirmed that KoopaWorks had the rights to distribute Disney's movies. (Not all of them!). 2016 KoopaWorks confirms that a sequel of the company's first film will be released in March 2, 2016. Which will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, KoopaWorks and a short-lived company called KoopaAnimations. 2017 It was confirmed that KoopaAnimations will be folded to KoopaWorks Films so it will have less confusion. References Category:KoopaWorks Category:History Category:The Koopatroopaman Show Wiki